War Machine
by MicroSpider
Summary: Rhodey, Dad and myself  were sat at a table in a bar on TV Joan Rivers was making fun of the Iron Patriot suit. Jesus what was wrong with War Machine? I thought it was kinda catchy. I was wearing a spandex/cotton dress with Dad's Iron Man suit design printed on it, paired with red Bordello Teeze heels.  Sequel to Thunderstruck.
1. War Machine

Being Thunderstruck has never been easy, but after the events in New York Dad and I wanted to get away from NY as fast as we fucking could.

We'd both been having nightmares since then.

Mine about going through that wormhole and never coming back out and Dad were about loosing me again.

Even though I was only KO'd for a few minutes, it had hit him hard in the face and almost broken his heart.

Now we spend nearly everyday together, nearly every waking minute.

Sometimes we even sleep in our lab chairs next to eachother too, so that one of us can wake the other up if they're having a nightmare.

Yeah, it's gotten that bad.

Some days we skip sleeping all together and make Iron Man suits.

While Dad has 42 suits, I have 28.

I just upgrade mine a lot.

The only other person that Dad and i will open up to is Rhodey.

Of whom i spend time with when i'm not with Dad; we just talk about random crap and he tell me about the governments mistakes.

It amuses me.

Everyone around myself and Dad, know not to mention the Wormhole, it's an unspoken rule that we can't talk about it.

I also always wear black lense glasses. My left eye is still blind, but I've been coping and I've grown used to it, like I did with my Arc Reactor.

It's a part of me.

Rhodey, Dad and most of SHIELD are the only ones that know about my loss of sight, I just didn't want jokes or Pepper to flip out; She just thinks I'm depressed, which I am.

Lastly, a week after New York i chopped off all of my dread locks into a crew cut.

I know what your thinking. Are you mad woman!

Well i don't know if i'm mad, but i'm probably bipolar.

My hair's now roughly cut just below my ears, with the back underneath shaved into an upside down triangle, with thick side bangs.

Plus it's now bright red.

Dad likes it.

Rhodey tolerates it.

Pepper's scared of it.

What can i say?

I'm messed up.

Maybe Hulk landed with me too hard and it damaged some brain cells or something!

Anyways, less talking more story...


	2. Chapter 1

Dad and I sat in the lab of our Malibu Mansion, injecting our selves with Iron Man suit tracker chips.

Jarvis was 100% against the idea.

"Sir, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate..."

Dad didn't look up from where he was injecting his own arm

"No. Forty-eight."

He injected himself

"Ah! Micro-repeater implanting sequence complete."

"As you wish, sir. I've also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore" Jarvis snarked sassily.

Weird. Sassy computer.

Dad smirked at me as I finished my own last injection

"Which I will. Right, let's do this."

Dad pulled me up from my seat.

He was in black and grey t-shirt with some dark trousers and sneakers.

While I was in a fun mood and wearing my Hell Bunny Rock dress, with a pair of Demonia Bear 202 platform boots.

Dad turned to Dummy of which I had indeed placed and Dunce cap on.

"Dummy. Hi, Dummy. How did you get that cap on your head? You earned it."

Dad walked towards the robot

"Hey. Hey! What are you doing round in the corner? You know what you did. Blood on my mat, handle it!"

Jarvis decided to interrupt Dads funny, multiple hours

"Sir, may I remind you that you've been awake for nearly seventy-two hours. That goes for you too Miss Stark."

I turned to all of the Iron Man suits on the wall.

"Focus up, ladies. Good evenin', and welcome to the birthin' suite. I'm pleased to announce the imminen' arrival of your bouncin', bad-ass, baby brothers."

I bowed to them all as Dad took the floor.

"Start Titan and go wide, stamp in time. Mark 42 and Mark 28 autonomous prehensile propulsion suit tests. Initialize sequence" Dad told the camera on the stand, pulling me next to him onto a giant cirferical plate.

We raised our hands and motions to activate our new suits.

"Jarvis, drop the needle."

Music started playing, both of us moveing with the music then pointing our arm where we'd been injecting ourselves toward the dismantled Iron Man suits on the table opposite, nothing happend.

I looked at Dad

"Crap" i muttered.

Dad raised his eyebrow smirking.

Then hit his arm where he'd injected himself, he pointed his arm again and this time a part of the suit flew over to him and attached itself to his hand and extended to his arm and shoulder, Dad then pointed his other arm toward the suit and the second part attached itself to his hand and arm.

Dad laughed then gestured for me.

I hit my own injection point and the suit part flew onto my own arm.

"Alright, I think we got this. Send 'em all" Dad told Jarvis, both of us still dancing around to the music.

The leg parts flew over and attaches themselves to our legs, then as another part flew over it crashes into one of the Iron Man suit glass cages, then another part hurls itself at Dad while mine flies at me.

We deflected them, making them crash.

"Probably a little fast, slow it down. Slow it down just a..." Dad started

Suddenly another part of my suit shot over i quickly ducked, narrowly missing it hitting me in the head.

Great...

Dad gulped

"...little bit."

The other parts started flying and attaching themselves with force, hashly hitting me in the chest with my chest plate.

"Cool it, will you, Jarvis?" I gasped grasping for air.

Then all the other parts shoot over the room, attaching to the both of us, accept for the face pieces, which just hovered.

"Come on. I ain't scared of you" Dad prodded.

The face piece flew over to him and flipped over to grab the piece and finally the Iron Man suit fully attached to him.

As I just grabbed mine and latched it on.

Much more simple.

"I'm the best" Dad spoke.

At that moment a stray piece of the suit shot over to Dad, knocking him down.

Which knocked the entire suit, except for the head piece, off him.

Making a piece of my suit to do the same to me, the whole thing crashed off me into the floor.

"Copycat!" I yelled at my suit.

"As always, a great pleasure watching you work" if computers could smile Jarvis would be the Cheshire Cat.

Bitchstick...

We kicked the suit parts on the floor.

And I turned on the TV, the news was on.

The voice an harsh american man started to speak

"Some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher. America, ready for another lesson. In 1864 in Sand Creek Colorado the U.S. military waited till the friendly Cheyenne braves all gone hunting, waited to attack and slaughter their families left behind, and claim their land. Thirty-nine hours ago the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked,"

the screen kept switching shots and pictures

"I...I...I did that. A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuver, the braves were away. President Ellis you continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now, you've missed me again. You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me coming."

It was a lot of propaganda and murder, as footage ended, I hurridly changed channels and all the news channels were talking about The Mandarin.

So thats who that asshole was.


	3. Chapter 2

Rhodey Dad and myself were sat at a table in a bar on TV Joan Rivers was making fun of the Iron Patriot suit.

Jesus what was wrong with War Machine? I thought it was kinda catchy.

I was wearing a spandex/cotton dress with Dad's Iron Man suit design printed on it, paired with red Bordello Teeze heels.

It did clash with my spiky flicked out hair, but who cares?

Red suits me. Especially when its a way too tight dress that streches across your boobs.

"It tested well with focus groups, alright?" Rhodey tried to defend.

"I am Iron Patriot..." Dad and I mocked him teasingly.

Rhodey looked slightly defeated mainly because it was obvious he didn't like the new name either

"Listen, War Machine was a little too aggressive, alright? This sends a better message."

Dad ignored him

"So what's really goin' on? With Mandarin. Seriously, can we talk about this guy?"

We both moved closer to Rhodey making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Rhodey started

"It's classified information," I gave him puppy dog eyes and thrust my chest out slightly,

"Okay, there have been nine bombings."

Hehee that always works.

"Nine" Dad and I spoke together again.

"The public only knows about three. Here's the thing, nobody can ID a device. There's no bomb casings" Rhodey was frustrated.

"Ya know we can help, jus' ask. We go' a ton of new tech" I started letting Dad finish for me,

"I got a prehensile, I got a...I got a new bomb disposal. Catches explosions mid-air."

Rhodey switched his eyes from between Dad and myself

"When's the last time you two got a good night's sleep?"

"Einstein slept three hours a year" I pointed out

"Look what he did?" Dad agreed my point.

"People are concerned about you, Tony, Sjöfn. I'm concerned about you" Rhodey's eyes bore into mine, I tried to avoid eye contact.

"You're gonna come at us like that?" Dad questioned in disbelief.

Rhodey shook his head

"No. No, look, I'm not trying to be a dick..."

A little girl and a boy came up to out table.

"...tator."

I snorted and burst out giggling, I smothered my laughter on Rhodey's shoulder.

He patted my short messy red hair awkwardly.

"Do you mind signing my drawing?" the girl asked Dad.

"If Richard doesn't mind" Dad told her, turning to Rhodey,

"You alright with this, Dick?"

Rhodey huffed

"Fine with me" he managed a smile to the kids.

Before weirdly pulling me off my chair into his side as I started laughing at my Dads behavior all over again.

He wrapped his arms around me.

Weirdo.

Dad looked at the drawing of himself and myself our suits that the girl has drawn.

I stopped laughing

"What's your name" I asked the girl.

"Erin," she replied then her eyes widened

"Oh my bananas and cheese! Your Thunderstruck! I love your new hair!"

I smiled at her

"Thanks, i go' bored of the dreadlocks, ya know?"

She didn't know but still nodded.

Dad looked at the boy standing next to him.

"I loved you in A Christmas Story, by the way" he stated to the kid.

Making me giggle lightly nearly falling onto the floor before Rhodey caught me.

Dad started to sign Erin's drawing

"Listen, the Pentagon is scared. After what happened in New York... aliens, come on," I froze at Rhodey's words.

Don't metion New York.

Rhodey hugged me tighter in apology

"They need to look strong. Stopping the Mandarin is priority, but it's not..."

Dad was visibly displeased that I was practically sat on his best friend, he shrugged

"It's superhero business, I get it."

"No, it's not, quite frankly. It's American business" Rhodey stated.

"That's why I said I...got it."

Suddenly as Dad was signing the drawing he started to look ill, he placed his hand on his face.

My eyes widened

"Dad?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Rhodey followed.

Dad put down the crayon

"I broke the crayon."

Erin was confused

"Are you okay, Mr. Stark?"

Rhodey placed his arm on Dads shoulder

"Take it easy. Tony..."

The boy stared at me the asked Dad

"How did she get out of the wormhole?"

Shit! Shit!

I hate little kids!

It's official!

Dad rose from his seat and started walking off.

"Wait a minute! Tony!"

Rhodey hurried after him.

I flipped on my leather jacket and slapped a 50 dollar bill on the table, the rushing after them.

"What'd he say?!" Dad freaked out.

"Tony!" "Dad!", Rhodey and myself shouted at the same time.

"Sorry. Have to check on the suit...make sure...okay"

He stepped into his Iron Man suit that was parked outside the bar.

I pushed past everyone and crouched to where Dad was on one knee.

"Check the heart, check the...check the...is it the brain?" I heard him say.

"No sign of cardiac analomy or unusual brain activity" Jarvis responded.

Dad mumbled a bit

"Okay, so I was poisoned?"

"My diagnosis is that you've experienced a severe anxiety attack."

"Me?", "Him?" we questioned at the same time.

Rhodes crouched down by me and knocked on the suit's head, people had gathered around us watching the two of us.

"Come on, man. This isn't a good look, open up" Rhodey whispered.

Dad got up

"Sorry, I gotta split."

Dad flew off in his suit leaving me and Rhodey in the middle of stares.

* * *

I grabbed his hand and pulled him through a few streets to a where I parked my big black Harley Davidson.

Then I grabbed him into a hug whispering in his ear

"The kid mentioned t-the w-wormhole" I managed to spit out,

"He was sufferin' an anxiety attack."

The colonels grip tightened around me

"Tony? You weren't kidding when you said it affected him the most."

I buried my face into his neck

"Whenever Dad goes to sleep 'e has a nightmare, after a while 'e started sleepin' on the couch in my room, to reassure 'imself that I'm okay when 'e wakes up" I sighed

"Dad sleepin' in my room 'as mostly kept my nightmares away too."

"You sure you're okay?" Rhodey asked trying to make eye contact to see if i was going to lie.

I briefly kissed his cheek, not looking him in the eye

"Yep, well i gotta go check he isn' makin' more suits" I forced laughter, kicked off my heels, putting them into a side bag, slipping on some old sneakers.

Rhodey's an awesome friend.

Flinging my leg over the bike, my dress rode up a bit too much but who cares it's only underwear. I slotted the helmet onto my head.

"See ya Iron Patriot!" I joked, kicking my bike into action and setting off home.


	4. Chapter 3

Once I'd gotten home we didn't talk about the anxiety attack, or The Mandarin.

Dad showed me the huge boobed bunny that he'd bought Pepper for Christmas, we ate dinner in the lab and he told me about a conversation he had with Happy.

Aldrich Killian had paid Pepper a visit at the office and made a business proposal, that she turned down and Happy was still terrorizing the staff.

Especially the interns.

When Pepper got home I went to my room, I wanted to avoid her asking me, yet again, why I was wearing 'sunglasses' glasses in the house.

My room was large, walk-in wardrobe, desk, flat screen TV, king size bed, couch, multiple computers, a PlayStation 3, balcony and an en-suite bathroom.

I removed my glasses, changed into a black lace nightie, black and grey striped knee length socks, slipped into bed and waited for the nightmares to come.

_"Sjöfn, you know that's a one way trip" Steve stated._

_"Yeah Yeah, start planning my funeral" I joked._

_Dad roared_

_"Don't you even dare!"_

_I smiled at his rage_

_"See ya later!" I closed down the com line._

_"Miss, we're losing altitude" Saidie warned._

_I snorted _

_"You don' say" I said sarcastically._

_I uses the last of the power in my suit and flew straight through the portal sending the monstrosity of nuke towards the massive Chitauri mother ship._

_The mother ship exploded into an array of oranges and reds, mingled with alien metals._

I woke up with a sudden yelp of surprise.

My suit was on and gripping my arm.

"Must 'ave called it in my sleep" I mumbled before powering it down.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate loudly on my bedside table.

I slowly answered it

"Yello?"

"Blue" Rhodey fired back.

I smiled at his greeting

"Green"

"Red" he chuckled nervously.

I rolled my eyes

"Why'd ya call? I need my beauty sleep y'know" I asked him curiously.

"Good, I'm happy you're trying to sleep," he paused,

"My phone alerted me that your suit had been switched on, the way you programmed it to do so without me knowing you'd hacked my phone."

He didn't sound mad that I'd hacked his phone, just concerned.

I laughed slightly

"Oh yea! Jarvis suggested tha' I put tha' in yours mine an' Dad's phones so if one of us is usin' our suits we know tha' they're still runnin'."

Suddenly my phone vibrated again and by the sounds of it so did Rhodey's

"What was tha'?" I asked him.

"That was your software telling us that Tony's suit just turned on" Rhodey sighed from exhaustion.

"Tha' means Dad's going to be in here in a few. See ya 'round Colonel" I whined into the mic.

Her chuckled

"See ya Struckie."

Huh new nickname is see.

Placing my phone on the side I curled back into my pillow and fell into the usual dark nightmarish sleep.

Surely enough, when I woke up the next morning I pushed my hair from my eyes and spotted Dad asleep snoring on my couch, curled up with my Dean Winchester (from Supernatural) cushion and Wacky Races blanket.

* * *

Okay so this chapter is kinda just a filler, because if you think about it most of the film it flicks around from place to place and I needed to put links iN

MicroSpider xox


End file.
